Lembayung
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Ada kata yang tak terucap. Ada paham dalam lautan biru. Lalu semuanya merona semerah lembayung.


Hai,,,

Perkenalkan, saya 7 Days of Summer. Beberapa orang mungkin mengenali saya dg penname **kurok1n**. Kalian bisa panggil saya Summer atau Kuro.

Ini shortfic Inuyasha pertama saya. Saya yakin pasti banyak sekali kesalahan dan kekurangan. Mohon teman-teman sekalian berkenan meninggalkan kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan fic saya selanjutnya. Terima kasih :)

Always enjoy you summer,

7 Days of Summer.

* * *

><p>Lembayung<p>

by : 7 Days of Summer

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Suasana desa begitu lengang saat matahari diam-diam mulai mencondongkan dirinya di barat bumi. Di sebuah petak kecil di bagian selatan, seorang gadis terlihat keluar dari sebuah gubuk sederhana sambil menenteng buntalan kecil lalu berjalan ke arah sungai. Langkah kakinya ringan menjejak rumput-rumput hijau yang menggelitik sela-sela jari kakinya yang tak terlindungi. Ia tersenyum oleh sensasi yang sama yang telah dirasakannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Semuanya masih seperti dulu, tidak banyak yang berubah sejak Naraku berhasil dikalahkan dan Kristal Shikon dilenyapkan. Penduduk kini kian makmur dan desa bertambah ramai.<p>

Perlahan ia melangkah ke tepian sungai yang arusnya tidak terlalu deras. Dibukanya buntalan kecil itu lalu perlahan mengambil remah-remah makanan di dalamnya. Ditaburkannya ke arah sungai jernih yang mengalir tepat dibawah kakinya, hingga ikan-ikan kecil mulai berdatangan dan berebut makanan. Ia tertawa kecil merasakan gelitik di kakinya.

"Halo…" sapanya. Ikan-ikan di bawahnya masih sibuk berebut makanan yang mengapung. "Kalian lapar sekali rupanya."

Ia mengambil kembali remah makanan di buntelan, lalu menaburkannya perlahan ke sekeliling kakinya, hingga kini ikan-ikan itu membentuk satu putaran kecil. Ia tersenyum setiap kali mereka menyentuh kakinya.

Setelah puas bermain-main, ia akhirnya menepikan dirinya dari sungai. Mencari-cari batu pijakan untuk berjalan di atas rerumputan yang licin, menuju sebuah pohon birch yang daunnya lebat. Ia berpegangan pada batang pohon yang kulitnya mengelupas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah akar besar yang menjulur keluar.

"Kau tidak berburu hari ini, Tuan Seshomaru?" tanya Rin. Ia memandang ke atas, ke salah satu cabang pohon yang lebar, di mana seorang pria berjubah putih panjang tengah duduk di sana.

Tidak ada jawaban. Rin tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurasa sudah saatnya kau menikah," ujar Kaede. Rin yang saat itu sedang memotong bahan makanan untuk makan malam menoleh cepat. Kaede yang tengah sibuk dengan ramuannya menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatap Rin langsung. "Mulailah mencari calon suami, atau akan kucarikan untukmu," lanjut Kaede.<em>

_Rin hanya diam terpekur, tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Pernikahan baginya seperti impian yang masih terlalu jauh. Namun jika Kaede sudah mengatakannya demikian, maka ia pun mulai berpikir bahwa memang sudah saatnya baginya untuk memulai hidup dengan seseorang._

_Tapi dengan siapa?_

_Tanpa sadar pandangannya terarah ke luar jendela, ke sebuah pohon di dekat sungai._

* * *

><p>Matahari kian menjingga saat Rin kembali berdiri, meregangkan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali berjalan. Melintasi sungai yang arusnya mulai mengecil dan menghilang sejauh matanya memandang. Ia melangkah di antara petak-petak kebun milik penduduk desa yang terhampar rapi di sepanjang deret pepohonan dan perdu. Ia melewati sepetak tanaman tomat dan wortel yang memerah sempurna, menunggu untuk dipanen.<p>

Di depan jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah tikungan menurun yang terhalang oleh kumpulan pohon birch. Rin berjalan melewati mereka lalu berbelok ke kiri. Langkah kakinya kemudian mengantarkannya pada sebuah padang di sisi bukit. Bunga-bunga mungil berwarna ungu dan kuning tersebar seperti taburan bintang. Rin menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore itu, menikmati wanginya yang manis.

Di sebuah titik di tengah padang, terdapat pohon birch yang lain. Daunnya tidak selebat pohon di tepi sungai, namun itulah yang menjadikannya serasi dengan rerumputan dan bunga di sekitarnya.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, melambai rendah untuk menyentuh bebungaan yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Mengambil sekuntum _daisy_ lalu didekapkan di dadanya. Ia berjalan riang menuju pohon, dimana Sesshomaru telah tiba di sana.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kenapa nenek tiba-tiba bicara tentang pernikahan?" tanya Rin.<em>

"_Karena aku ingin memastikan ada seseorang yang menjagamu sebelum aku meninggal," ujar Kaede lembut. Rin menatap wanita tua di hadapannya. Andai saja wanita itu mau membuka matanya lebih lebar, ia akan menyadari bahwa sudah ada seseorang yang selalu menjaganya. Atau seseorang yang Rin percaya selalu menjaganya._

"_Kau tidak mau?" tanya Kaede lagi. Rin menggeleng, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. "Katakanlah kalau kau memang sudah memiliki seseorang yang ingin kau nikahi," lanjut Kaede._

_Rin menelan ludahnya pahit. Seseorang yang ingin ia nikahi nampaknya tidak akan mungkin menikahinya._

* * *

><p>"Tuan Seshomaru," sapa Rin.<p>

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Angin sore yang wangi menerpa rambut panjang Rin hingga helainya melambai lembut. Sudah tak terhitung lagi waktu yang ia habiskan di padang ini, menikmati keheningannya bersama Sesshomaru.

"Nenek Kaede menyuruhku menikah," ujar Rin pelan, dan ia mendapatkan semilir angin lain sebagai jawaban. Ah, mengapakah ia sampai susah payah menyampaikan hal ini kepada pria itu?

"Ia akan mencarikan calonnya untukku," lanjut Rin. Ia menggigit bibirnya, resah oleh pengharapan abstrak yang kini bersarang di dadanya.

Sesshomaru tidak menjawab. Rin menoleh untuk mendapati pria itu tengah memandang ke kejauhan, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Jubah dan rambutnya yang putih ikut melambai tertiup angin.

Entah sejak kapan sensasi itu bersemayam di dadanya. Rasa hangat dan berdebar dalam waktu bersamaan setiap kali ia melihat tuannya itu tenggelam dalam diam. Rin mendesah. Ia lalu berdiri perlahan, membersihkan tubuhnya dari noda tanah di sela-sela rerumputan, lalu melangkah kembali menuju gubuk.

* * *

><p>"<em>Apakah mungkin?" tanya Rin ketika ia dan Kagome tengah berjalan berdua sepulang berdoa di kuil. Kagome menganggukkan wajahnya seraya tersenyum.<em>

"_Kau sudah melihatku dan Inuyasha," ujar Kagome lembut._

"_Bagaimana kau mengatakannya pada Inuyasha?" tanya Rin lagi._

"_Bukan aku. Inuyasha yang melakukannya, aku menjawab," kata Kagome._

"_Kau… tidak menyesal?" tanya Rin._

"_Aku akan menyesal jika kami tidak melakukannya," jawab kagome lembut._

* * *

><p>"Rin."<p>

Langkah Rin terhenti saat sebuah suara familiar menerpanya. Ia hanya berada beberapa meter dari pintu masuk gubuknya, terhenti saat ia bermaksud untuk masuk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sesshomaru telah berada di belakangnya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Perlahan namun pasti ia melihat tangan panjang dan pucat milik pria itu meraih lengannya. Setiap inci kulitnya yang tersentuh tangan itu serasa terbakar. Ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke arah pria itu, hingga jarak mereka dekat sekali. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sesshomaru, lalu mendapati kedua mata itu tengah menatapnya lekat.

Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya Rin tenggelam dalam lautan biru. Mencoba menggapai pemahaman yang tak pernah terucap lewat kata-kata. Pegangan di lengannya semakin kuat, dan Rin merasa jarak mereka semakin dekat, karena ia bisa merasakan gesekan jubah pria itu di tubuhnya. Mata mereka masih beradu.

Lalu, semudah kelopak-kelopak dandelion yang terbang saat angin berhembus, semudah itu pula kesadaran menyergapnya.

Entah mana yang lebih mencolok saat itu, sinar mentari yang lembayung atau wajahnya yang merona.


End file.
